Jealous
by Blue Summer Love
Summary: Hotsuma was going out with Yuki since the last battle with Reiga. Shusei started to feel jealous but... HotsumaXShusei


"Hotsuma, do you still remember that we are going to catch a movie later?" Shusei asked Hotsuma on the phone.

"Sorry Shusei. I had totally forgotten about it! I'm having an important appointment with Yuki later so I think I'm not going to the cinema with you. Can you go there alone or find someone to accompany you?" Hotsuma replied, his tone was slightly broken.

"It's okay, Tsukumo will accompany me, so bye!" Shusei sighed.

Yuki again. It has been the 17th time HOtsuma abandoned him for Yuki. His heart ached.

-Night-

"I'm back, Shusei!" Hotsuma announced. However, there was no reply reflecting his statement so he searched the mansion. His eyes focused onto a lanky figure snoring softly on the sofa as he entered the living room.

"Shusei… Shusei… wake up." Hotsuma called gently into his ear.

"Emm… Hotsu… Eh, Hotsuma? When did you come back? Are you hungry now? Let me cook you some food." Shusei paced towards the kitchen. Hotsuma quickly grabbed his arm. "It's okay, I'm not actually hungry now, I just had dinner with Yuki. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to accompany you today. Sound like breaking a promise, yeah? Ahh… Haha… I'm sorry." Hotsuma stuttered and leaned it to gave Shusei a chastle kess. As Yuki's name escaped from the latter's lips, his heart shattered completely. He counld't and wouldn't break down in front of Hotsuma. He forced out a smile and murmured as calm as possible although it sounded broken to him. Hotsuma apologized again and walked away silently.

"Let's sleep, Shusei…" He smiled as he wiped his damp locks and pulled Shusei into the bedroom. His hands circled Shusei's waist, a habit of Hotsuma which will never change. He loved it. Yes, totally. He felt heat embracing his heart although the love for that night was cold.

-Morning-

Shusei felt uneasiness waving his head when he woke up. His hand snaked for the teen lying beside him but was disappointed as he found emptiness. He groaned. His head throbbed like hammer banged his temple. His eyes darted towards the bedpost to grab for support but the sight of a note attaching to it hurt him more.

_**"I'll be back later, Shusei. Maybe slightly late."**_

He hissed and dialed Hotsuma but no one answered the phone. He redialed. Again and again. Finally, his temper boiled and was fighting to explode. Shusei threw his phone sideway. He wouldn't care anymore. Not now, not ever. After having his breakfast alone as the other house companions were out, he decided to drown himself in the shower. Suddenly, everything swirled as the darkness erupted…

-Night-

"Shusei! Are you okay? Tachibana-san found you unconscious on the floor! What happened? Someone hurt you?" Hotsuma gripped his shoulders tightly. Shusei refused to make any eye contact and only shook his head. It was aching severely and his stomach grumble as well.

"You are having a fever! Why didn't you tell me?" Hotsuma snapped. Shusei's lips turned up in a bitter smile and croaked, "I did... but you didn't…. answer…"

"Hotsuma-kun, Shusei-kun! Sorry for interrupt but here, Shusei-kun, your bowl of chicken soup!" Yuki beamed cheerfully. Shusei narrowed his eyes dangerously and muttered some cursing. " Get. Lost."

"S-Shusei-kun…"

"**GO**!" The windows immediately cracked and shattered. Hotsuma sent signal to Yuki and he left quickly. Tachibana and Tsukumo rushed in with Luka tailing behind casually. The God's Voice whispered consoles while Tachibana patted his head, checking his temperature.

"Take some rest Shusei-kun, Hotsu, do you think that you need help for heling stuffs?" The manager of the Giou clan cocked his head.

"Ahh… no. I can manage it myself."

"Fine then. Take care, Shu-kun!" He smiled brightly. Tsukumo approached Shusei and offered him some candies before pecking him on the forehead. Hotsuma gritted his teeth.

"Take care, Shusei-kun!"

"Drink more water, Usui." Luka tailed. After they left, the brunette tried to sit up but was forced to lie still on the bed.

"S-Shusei… umm… I do not know why you are so furious towards Yuki but umm… wait here. Tachibana asked me to feed you some herbal soup after you're back to consciousness. So, yeah. Wait for a moment, alright?" Hotsuma hurriedly stormed to the kitchen. Shusei shook his still throbbing head and a silent tears trickled down his chin. Tonight was another lonely night no matter how much the chilling heat was ignited.

-Morning-

It was the next day. A new day for him to begin. A new morning for him to pace. A new moment for him to love again.

"Shusei-kun, are you coming to school with us today? Sure? Don't you need—"

"Sure," He cut off the chainwig between him and Toko. He grabbed his bag and walked past her as he paced towards the silent road..

"Toko-chan, where is Shusei?" Tsukumo chewed some fried beans as his sister ploppled down beside him at the dining table.

"Gone to school, I guess." She sighed.

"WHAT? HE LEFT ME AGAIN?" Before the blond could raise to his feet, Tsukumo quickly tiook his bag and went off.

"T-Tsukumo!" Toko stoop up, her chair fall. Hotusma hissed between his teeth and ran after him.

It had been a week since their last talk. Shusei avoided Hotsuma whenever the blod approached and was seemed extremely close with Tsukumo.

"Why are you avoiding me, SHUSEI?" Hotsuma barked as he cornered him in his bedroom. Finally… FINALLY! Shusei met their eyes and whispered softly.

"It's your illusion that I'm avoiding you."

"Don't give me that damn reason!"

"Don't curse, Hotsuma. I don't need your cursing and if you would excuse me, please make way. Tsukumo is waiting for me. Please." He fought to restrain the anger from his tone and cleared his throat slightly. His eyes were burning. Tears almost trickled. NO. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Hotsuma growled and pinned him on the wall. His orbs thinning.

"**I-DON'T-LIKE-SOME-ONE-TOUCHING-WHAT-IS-MINE-**" He ravished the other teen forcefully, both his arms securing him.

"STOP—" Shusei implored, his hands pushing the figure crushing him. He then tried to tug on the fingers locking his head before deciding to give him a slap. Their feverish kiss was punctured. Their breath grew shorter. Shusei wiped his lips as Hotsuma brushed his bleeding one. A flash of regret thundered into his hear. Shusei hesitated to give him a helping hand but the bloke turned and ran. He was left speechless, his mind trying to comprehend a sentence, "Am I too harsh?"

"What? Shusei-kun! You gotta be kidding me! You hit Hotsuma?" Tsukumo was bewildered. Shusei nodded weakly. The sun was setting. The light which shone from the horizon of their seats slowly faded.

"It's alright then. If there is no one protecting Shusei-kun, I will!" Tsukumo clapped his chest proudly. Shusei smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Oh, yeah, Shusei-kun! Have you recovered from you fever last time? You still look pale to me…"

"I guess so… Yeah, feels tired nowadays since that fever." He suddenly found that the flowers blooming in the garden were interesting enough to have his eyes feasted on. Tachibana must have taken a good care of them…

"Shusei-kun, why are you looking at the flowers?" Tsukumo cocked his head. The brunette shrugged.

"Perhaps…"

"Heh…? That's not my question…"

A moment passed by, not of them muttered a word. The rustle movements of foot steps echoed into the sweet-toother. His ears twitched, lips widened slightly. Meanwhile, Shusei shivered, his body was numbed as his skin turned icy cold. His head felt heavy. He bit his lips. "Oh man… my head hurts…"

"Shusei-kun? Are you alright? Are you—?"

"SHUSEI!" A loud, hoarse voice broke through the silent conversation. Hotsuma emerged, his breathing was short.

"Hotsuma…?" Shusei whispered in a barely audible volume. Tsukumo grimaced. The blond knelt, his piercing orbs gazed intently into his love. Shusei was stiffened.

"Shusei—"

"Hotsuma. Stand up!"

"Wait—"

"Hotsuma! I said, stand up!" Shusei rose to his feet as his teeth was gritting in agony. He would NEVER allow Hotsuma, his love, his life, his soul to kneel. Not before him!

"Shusei-kun…" Tsukumo tried to cut in.

"Don't interrupt, Tsukumo. Stay put." The brunette said, his breating was growing feeble. His vision was twirling, his head throbbed. "No… not again…"

Hotsuma stood and seized his arms tightly. "Why are you ignoring me? Ever since the cinema incident, you had been avoiding me! WHY? You even shouted at Yuki! That's not the real you . Why, Shusei? Why?" Hotsuma shook him.

Shusei breathed in deeply. "So, now, everything is about Yuki, right?"

"W-What—"

"Here comes Yuki again. How many time have I heard you talking about him? Dozens? Hundreds? Thousand? Or million? Oh, I don't know. Hey, Tsukumo! Know about it?" He flashed them a sneer. Little did he notice, his lips trembled slightly.

"Shusei—"

"Ever since he's here, you're like you're agitated. At first, you told me that you're NOT bgothered by his existence but that was such a kids lie! You cared for him more than often. You asked about him more than you care about me! Oh, not care but **CARED**! You started going out with him after the battle with Reiga. To console him, you say? Then, where's Luka? No, it should be, HOW ABOUT LUKA? You hurt me more than I bargained. I feel so lonely. Lonely. More than the years you hadn't met me. I can take the pain you gaive but I counldn't take the coldness you emitted.I—" His words were left unsaid when Hotsuma initiated a kiss between them. A silent tears trickled. Shusei wished that the moment never stop but when he let himself to shut his eyes and drowned into warmness, flashes of his love's absence frozen his heart. Tsukumo watched with misery stinging his chest. He wanted Shusei to be happy.

Their lips parted a few inches away. Hotsuma wiped the tears which were shedding and kissed the other teen tenderly.

" Sorry for hurting you .. I know one sorry ain't enough to sustain the pain. Please… let me hold you again. I…" Hotsuma's voice was fading slowly. He couldn't hear any clearer. The moving lips were getting blurrer. Everything was doubling… "Hotsuma…"

"I'll do it. I promise! Sorry, Shusei! I'm—Shusei! Shusei!" Hotsuma immediately catched the falling figure. Tsukumo's eyes widened in alert.

"Shusei-kun! ARE YOU OKAY?" Tsukumo ran forward and stretched his arm to touch the brunette.

"You DAMN IDIOT! GET LOST!" Hotsuma barked.

"Hotsuma…" Tsukumo stiffened.

"You have no right to touch what is MINE! GO AWAY!" THE raged latter carried Shusei in his arms and ran towards the Twilight Mansion.

" Hotsuma…" For once, his poker face masking his expression shatlered. Tsukumo slid down, tears running down his chin uncontrollably.

-Night-

"Shusei, please forgive me… I'm sorry…" Hotsuma kissed the pale knuckle. Tachibana patted his shoulder and tried to light up the moment.

"Aww… he's not dead yet, Hotsu.. Shu-kun will wake up. Sooner or later. Let's get some rest, everyone?"

"Shut it, Tachibaka." Hotsuma tightened his grip.

"Hotsuma-kun, you should ge some rest too, you know? You have been sitting here since 4 hours ago." Said Yuki, his hand rested on the blond's shoulder.

"Leave me here, Yuki. If Shusei isn't awake till the next century, I will always sit for another reincarnation."

"But—"

"Thanks for your heart but it's time for me to return you to Luka. Like Shusei said, being left by someone you love is lonelier than the time you hadn't met them." Hosuma whispered as his eyes narrowed towards a lanky figure leaning on the wall. Luka smirked.

"Thanks for that." He cooed. Yuki sighed and nodded.

"Okay, I understand." After they left, Shusei woke up with a scream. He panted.

"Shusei! Shusei! Are you alright? I'll bring you some water!" Hotsuma nipped lips nervously. Shusei grabbed him lightly and shook his head.

"But Shusei—"

"No. Just… leave me alone… here…" The brunette looked away.

"Shusei… are you still angry with me…? I mean… yeah, are you?"

Shusei shrugged, his lips were sealed tight. He didn't want to answer. Why? He blamed himself that he jealous too much.

"Shusei.. please. Look at me. I'm sorry for everything. Please! I swear that I'll never ever hurt you again! Please!" Hotsuma tipped his chin gently. Hazel met gold and their lips connected in a sensual movement. Hotsuma embraced the teen tightly as he refused to let an inch of him escaped. The night was extremely warm as both of them exchanged 'I love you' to each other.

**OMAKE**

"Shusei-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"You are back with Hotsuma right?" Shusei somewhat noticed the tone was pressing down rather harsh. Hostuma tightened his grip on his waist.

"Yes...?" He answered nervously.

"Oh... then Shusei-kun won't be able to bring me to the ice cream parlour again..."

"NO! I mean, it's different when I'm with Shusei-kun..." the platinum-haired sighed. Shusei blushed hotly.

He nervously mumbled. "But I have to repay you for something..."

"For what...?"

"Getting me back with Hotsuma."

"Heh..? Shu—" *Smooch*

A roar thundered the mansion and they trust their instinct, Hotsuma is being... Hotsuma again.

-The End-


End file.
